If He Be Worthy
by AndyHood
Summary: In the aftermath of the alien invasion of London, Coulson's team is set out to retrieve a man, a man that had picked up Thor's hammer. John Watson hadn't meant to get mixed up in the alien invasion only intending to repay a favor. He had only been surveying the damage done by the aliens when he had tripped on a hammer, he didn't know the significance of being able to pick it up.
1. Chapter 1

"So why are we following this guy again?" asked Sky looking out the car window at the short blonde man that they had been following for the past twenty minutes. She was bored as she twisted the bracelet on her wrist, restricting her from the web unless she was authorized by Coulson. Simmons and Fitz looked eagerly to Coulson, they had been wondering the same thing, he must be very important to pull them away from the site of the alien confrontation at the college. Coulson had been unusually tight lip about this man and the wrinkle between his eyes was deeper meaning he was worried about it.

Coulson looked up from the report he was reading to look at her, knowing he couldn't put it off any longer he had to tell his team what was so special about this man they were tailing. "He's a person of interest, during the alien invasion this past week he took control of a squad of police and helped to evacuate civilians and fought against the dark elves. After the fight he helped treat the wounded."

Sky looked at Simmons, before looking at Coulson, "That's good and all by why does that concern us?" she probed knowing that there must be more to the story, maybe he took a piece of alien tech.

Coulson pursed his lips, "It is what happened afterwards in the cleanup" bringing up the screen on the dashboard he started a video stream. "This was captured by a nearby security camera that surprisingly hadn't been destroyed in the conflict." The team watched as this man walked into the screen. His eyes were scanning the area around him, until he suddenly tripped over something. The man looked at the offending object and reached out to pick it up. To everyone's shock they recognized what was in man's hand.

"Is that what I think it is?" demanded May as the video paused on that frame.

Coulson nodded, "Yes this man, Dr. John Watson is holding Thor's hammer Mjolnir."

John glanced in the shop's window, confirming that the black van was still following him. This worried John, if it was Mycroft the car would have already pulled up next to him with the familiar get in. But it had been almost a year since his last kidnapping, ever since Sherlock had jumped off the roof of St. Barts.

With all the strange things happening, portals, alien standoffs, a sudden tail was worrying to John and he deliberately walked in the opposite way his flat was while also going down streets that had the most CCTV cameras in place. Even though Mycroft didn't kidnap him, he still kept an eye on the Doctor, a fact that John learned a month after Sherlock when he had been jumped by a few thugs. They had made off with his wallet and left him unconscious in an alley. When he woke up in the hospital he had been surprised to see the umbrella man sitting next to his bed reading the newspaper, John's wallet was sitting on the bedside table.

Mycroft had informed him than that despite what had happened between them, John was still under his protection whether he like it or not. After that Mycroft had popped up once every few weeks to check up on him. John wondered if Mycroft even realized that he had been a part of the battle that happened with the aliens but considering Mycroft was dealing with the aftermath of an alien invasion he probably had not time to check up on what John had been doing. Especially since he shouldn't have had any reason to be at the College in the first place.

He hadn't meant to go anywhere that day except to Tesco, but Lestrade had called him for a repayment of a favor, so even though John had hated anything to do with NSY he went to help Greg, the one who risked a lot to call Sherlock to warn him. John suspected that the only reason Greg hadn't been in bigger trouble was because Mycroft had a hand in it, just as he had a hand in keeping John from being arrested for chinning the Superintendent.

Greg was the only reason that he went to the scene and then accepted a ride back in the patrol car. They had been passing the Old Royal Naval College when it seemed the sky ripped open and a huge something broke through something that wasn't of this world. Lestrade had sworn and pulled over and watched horrified as the alien ship cut through the Thames and into the ground surrounding the collage.

John found himself getting out of the car, an example many of the Yarders followed as they all parked behind Lestrade.

"What the hell is that?" Anderson whispered, his mind simply refusing to accept what was happening in front of him.

John could hear Sherlock whispering_ Idiot_ in his mind at that statement, "Nothing from this world" breathed John, both terrified and fascinated by what was going on. He had heard rumors of strange things going on around London, places where things disappeared seemingly into nowhere. The naked man on the news running around naked at Stonehenge talking about different realms, and that Thor had landed in London. Remembering the reports of aliens trying to take over Manhattan and the sudden reappearance of Thor, John had a feeling that these guys we not coming in peace.

Like shrugging out of a coat, John shrugged off his good Doctor personality and Captain Watson took his place. "Lestrade" he barked, making the man stand to attention. "We need to evacuate civilians, whatever this is we need to get people out of here, and call in for back-up. Let's move people!" he ordered, surprised and happy when everyone jumped to do what he said, Lestrade called in for back up while a group of officers broke from them and headed towards the building to start evacuate. John instructed whomever was left to bloke off the perimeter to try to keep people from trying to approach the situation. John had taken the remaining officers and crept closer to get a handle on the situation. It was from behind a pillar that John watched a group of aliens coming off the ship following one that looked like half his face had been melted off. The aliens barely managed a few steps before everything went to hell as Thor dropped down from the sky and thus bringing about the beginning of the fight.

One good thing about the starting of the fighting was that people were more willing to leave instead of taking photos of the aliens. John was relieved that he had brought his Browning as fired a few shots at the approaching aliens. He briefly barked out directions with the radio that Lestrade had given at the police force that was now under his command. He ducked down next to Lestrade when the aliens returned fire.

"This sure as hell isn't my division" cried Lestrade curling further behind the pillars, the blast from the aliens gun sending shrapnel in the air as they hit the pillar they were ducked behind. It was absolute craziness, Thor was sending shockwaves through the air causing glass to shatter and debris fly all over the place. The lead alien liked to blast Thor with a red substance that rocked Thor backwards.

John turned to give Lestrade a shark smile, feeling more alive than he had in months as adrenaline pumped thickly through his veins. "Just like the good old days" he said before breaking cover to help a few kids that were pinned down and unable to escape.

During his time of ducking and helping innocents escape, he noticed the two people a man and a woman with a strange device that seemed to activate the metal rods that looked to be pounded in the ground around the college. He had briefly wondered what they did until he was caught in the zone and found himself outside of the college with two other people a girl and a boy. John trying to get his bearings, didn't pay much attention to them until he was pushed out of the way as cars came raining down from the sky.

"You saved me" said the girl to the boy and John watched as she pulled him down into a kiss and suddenly John was back inside the college looking at the two people with the strange device. John nodded at them briefly not waiting around for an explanation before running back to where his people were. He had a feeling that the situation was out of his hands as he looked up into the sky and saw the circles that were windows into the different realms drawling closer and closer together almost lining up overhead. John called a retreat and with the rest of the Yard they ran back to the perimeter they had set and watched as the red spiraling substance rose to where the worlds with lining up.

"My God" whispered Donavan hand reaching out to clutch at John's elbow, fingers digging into the beige jumper an anchor in all the strangeness going around them. John had wondered in that moment if it was the end of the world as they knew it when all of a sudden the red cloud was just gone, and a few seconds afterwards the giant spaceship was gone as well and the world was strangely silent as the windows to the realms reached their zenith and slowly began to de-aline and fading away from view.

The next few hours were a blur as John did all he could, helping coordinate the police, digging out trapped people, and helping the wounded. When the most significant event of his life happened, though at the time he didn't know it.

John had been wandering where the spaceship had been eyes taking in the damage, the ship had caused a lot in such a short period of time. He was to engrossed in the damage around him that he hadn't been looking at his feet as he wandered. So it was unexpected when he found himself on the ground, pushing himself onto his knees he looked to see what he had tripped on eyes taking in what looked like a hammer.

Frowning he reached out and grasped the handle, feeling a strange tingling running up his arm, like an electrical charge but it only lasted a few seconds and then was gone so John didn't think much about it. The hammer was heavier then it looked, but felt comfortable in his hand. Standing up he swung it back and forth a few times, sighing as he heard a clash of thunder above him. It would seem that a storm was heading there way and John hoped that he wouldn't get caught out in it.

"John, John" came the voice of Lestrade, wondering what the DI wanted John set the hammer down were it had been and promptly forgot about it as he walked in the direction the voice was coming from. Not realizing the colossal thing he had just did as seconds later the hammer was summoned by its owner Thor.

"Do we have any information on him?" asked Ward, assessing the man. Short and stocky, and what looked like a bit of pudge hidden by the brown sweater that he was wearing, all in all not a serious threat.

"SHIELD's working on it but has been blocked for the most part, Sky if you could work your magic" said Coulson reaching into his bag and passing her, her laptop, and continued with the briefing. "We know he's 37, and ex-army man holding the rank of Captain."

"I thought you said he was a Doctor," said Fitz looking at the man who seemed unaware he was being followed.

"He was, he was an Army Doctor got wounded almost two years ago and was honorable discharged" returned Coulson.

"I thought Doctors didn't get close to the front?" questioned Simmons, trying to shake the feeling that she had heard of John Watson before, but couldn't place him. But she hoped that they could finish soon so that she could go to her favorite café Speedy's before they left London again.

Coulson sighed, "They usually don't, but like most of Dr. Watson's past it has been sealed away behind heavy duty firewalls which is why we need Sky. In the meantime, I think we need to bring Watson back to the bus, Director Fury's orders."

Just as Coulson had said this, Watson calmly walked down a side alleyway never indicating that he knew he was being followed, the alley was too narrow for the car to follow him and Ward pulled the car over. "May, Ward, we can't lose him" warned Coulson as the two agents got exited the car and made their way to the mouth of the alley.

John had had enough when the car continued to follow him, calmly turning down an alleyway he waited to see what would happen. As expected he heard the slamming of door and footsteps. John pressed himself deep into the shadows and waited as a man and woman walked into the alley. Acting quickly he struck, delivering a blow to the back of the head of the black haired man with precision. As expected the man went down hard, out cold. Unfortunately this alerted the woman and as she turned striking out as she did, John knew that she was the greater of the two threats.

Bringing up his arm, he blocked the woman's fist that would have connected with his head. This seemed to surprise her for a second and John used it to send his own fist at her that she blocked. They traded blows back and forth and John knew that he wouldn't be able to win this fight she was just too good, had more experience than he had. A lot of her blows connected, and John was barely able to dodge a fist that would have broken his nose, but landed on his check instead. When she swept his feet out from under him and was only saved by rolling out of the way. Getting to his feet he was happy when the next few punches he threw landed on his target.

He knew the only way out of this fight was to play dirty, letting her connect a blow to his stomach he doubled over feigning weakness as he wheezed, when she made a move to restrain him he struck, tackling her with a tackle that would have made his former rugby coaches proud. Once on the ground he quickly put her into a choke hold, while using his legs to hold down the woman's arms.

The woman bucked trying to get him off of her but John held firm, "Calm down, trust me I'm a Doctor" he told her. The woman didn't listen and continued to struggle, although it became weaker and finally she stopped altogether, though John waited a few more minutes until he let her go. Standing up he whipped the blood that trickled from his nose already feeling his face swelling from where she had gotten him. John knew that if he hadn't gotten a jump on the two he would have been at the mercy of the two. Licking his lips, wincing as his tongue hit his split lip he knelt next to the two and maneuvered them into the recovery position before heading out, but he had only made it a few steps before someone called out to him.

"Dr. Watson stop right there, and put your hands up" came a commanding voice. John sighed turning around smoothly drawling his Browning from his belt flickering the safety off as he faced the new threat.

The man was wearing a suit, not as nice as what Mycroft would wear but nice, he like John, looked ordinary that no one would look twice at them in a crowd of people, but both were old war dogs John could tell by the way he held himself. He held a gun in his hand with ease telling John that he was familiar with one, but it was unlike any gun John had seen before. He looked calmly at John, but his eyes kept flickering towards the alleyway with concern. Obviously worried about the people that John had taken down. Glancing behind the man, he could see three more people in the van looking at John with wide eyes, before looking worriedly at the alley way. John returned his attention back to the man in front of him and his strange gun.

"Whatever you want mate, I don't have and if I was you I'd leave while you still had a chance" said John calmly, but he knew his eyes were hard as pieces of ice. His stare had made a lot of people back down, and on a memorable occasion it even worked on Mycroft.

The man meet his eyes with a cold stare of his own, and shook his head, "I can't let you walk away, if you come with me no harm will come to you."

John chuckled humorlessly, "I could say the same with you, if you let me walk away now you will save yourself a world of trouble. And if you make your mind up quickly you might be able to save your teammates in the alley before they bleed to death." It was a low blow to say this, but John really didn't want to shoot the man and John had a feeling that was what it would take to get this man to let him go. So John chose the easiest way to get out of the conflict without harming anymore people, by telling a little lie.

As expected this caused the man to jerk, momentarily lowering his gun. John bolted at this small action using it as an opportunity to run, racing the familiar paths of London streets. He had built a decent mental map of London's streets and shortcuts while with Sherlock and he used this knowledge now as he escape to a point that he could use a handy skip to get on a fire escape ladder. Once on top of the building he began to race to Baker Street, knowing to go back to his flat would be a stupid mistake and the familiar place would allow him a place to regroup and work out what the hell just happened.

Coulson didn't even think about chasing after Watson as he darted towards the alley way calling for Simmons to get out of the van. His mind already supplying himself pictures of Ward and May in a pool of blood each more gruesome then that last and swearing he would find Watson not matter what the cost if either one died because of the man.

But all those thoughts stopped when he entered the alley to see May and Ward sitting up looking dazed but otherwise fine. Coulson sagged against the wall, resting his weight against the entry way sighing deeply. He chuckled a little bit and mentally saluted Watson in his head at the clever bluff Watson had used to escape. From behind him came Simmons, Fitz, and Sky looking worried but that soon disappeared as they saw that May and Ward were okay.

"What happened?" asked Ward wincing as Simmons knelt beside him and began to inspect the back of his head at the lump that was there.

"The good doctor got the jump on us it would seem, took both you and May down" answered Coulson smoothly, running a hand over his face as he sighed. "It would seem that we greatly underestimated him."

The group looking down at May and Ward couldn't help but agree and the same thought ran through their head on who the hell was John Watson? All Coulson knew was that Director Fury would not be happy with this piece of news, and now that they had tipped their hand it would be harder than ever to track down this man. For now they would have to regroup, wait for any information Sky could dig up on the Doctor and inspect May and Ward for the full extent of their injuries. Afterwards maybe before they went on the hunt of John Watson again they could stop at that café Simmons mentioned, Speedy's which if he remembered correctly was on Baker Street.

* * *

Hoped you liked, please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Back on the bus, Skye sat eagerly in front of her laptop, relishing the fact she would be able to use her skills once again. Hacking was so natural, the computer code like a second language as she quickly hacked in the British system and started to look for John H. Watson in there system. She smiled as she found it and began to crack the code, trying to get to the whole file. Everything was going her way when suddenly she hit a brick wall as someone had cotton onto the fact she was there and made quick moves to shut her out of the system.

Skye giggled, drawing the attention of the whole team as they looked at her as a predatory smirk appeared on her face. "Let's see what you got" she murmured, fingers flying over the keys. A few minutes in Skye had to admire her opponent, they were quick and gave no ground they were efficiency trying to kick her out of the system while also protecting the files. But Skye had a lot of tricks up her sleeve and trying a different tactic she smiled with success when she gained more of a foothold in the system and a big part of the file. It would seem that the only thing she didn't get was the classified information of Watson's file, the parts that she really needed. Another bit of file was yielded and Skye sensing victory pounced on the opportunity. But her satisfaction soon turned to dread as suddenly she found herself on the defensive as a completely different code entered the field and virus after virus was being pumped onto her computer while the firewalls in the system grew stronger. Skye swore at the unexpected turn and tried to circumvent the new hacker, but it was no use as it tore through her own firewalls and Skye was forced to yank out the flash drive of information before releasing the sequence of code that would wipe out her computer.

She couldn't help but swear as she threw the laptop in the seat opposite of her and folded her arms, she had been used to being one of the better hackers out there, it was a tough pill to swallow to be beaten by someone better.

"Did you get anything Skye" Coulson asked.

Skye sighed, and picked up the thumbdrive and plugging it into the mainframe. "I got the basic over view, I was stopped before I could get to the classified information. Someone really doesn't want Watson's file read it's been a very long time since I've had to get a new laptop and I was attached to this one, it had my playlist on it" she grumbled as she pulled up Watson's file.

A picture of a man in uniform appeared on the screen, Watson looking like he was straight out of college and just entering the army if Skye was any judge and Watson was a fine looking man back in the day. She quickly read off the information she managed to get, "Age 36, retired officer in the British Army, he was medically discharged after receiving a gunshot wound in the shoulder." A picture of a terrible wound was in the file and Skye winced at the sight. "That was almost two years ago, he returned to London after being discharged and has been here ever since. He served several tours in Afghanistan and Iraq. He's a Doctor, was a Surgeon before being invalid and now works at a local A&E."

May frowned at the wall of information, "That doesn't explain how he learned those moves back in the alley way. A member of the medical core wouldn't have learned those in training."

Skye looked up from her tablet. "There were several classified folders in his file but I didn't manage to get them before I was stopped."

"Do you think you could get them now that you have seen what you have to get past?" asked Coulson. Skye bit her lip but shook her head.

"No, whoever is guarding those files is to good, maybe if I was with some of my old friends we could get past them, but not by myself" she said. Coulson nodded, disappointed but understanding that it wasn't Skye's fault.

"What do we do now Sir?" asked Ward glaring at the picture of Watson.

Coulson sighed, Watson was in the wind and they had no lead to where to start looking for him. "We wait until he surfaces again, that's all we can do for now Agent Ward."

Simmons and Fitz looked at each other, "While we wait Sir, is it okay if we go get some lunch, there is a lovely little Bistro, Speedy's that we told you about that makes the best Pastrami sandwiches in London" said Fitz looking hopefully at Coulson. Coulson considered, Skye had managed to hack into the security systems around London and running a facial recognition, and besides staking out his workplace there was really nothing else they could do.

"That's on Baker Street" he asked and the two nodded. He gave them a small smile, "Alright Team lunch, afterwards we will go back to the college to help the clean up a little more. The program we're running will alert us if Watson steps in view of the cameras. So off to Baker Street."

* * *

In an office across town….

"There's been a jump in the number of attempts on hacking into our system. More importantly they have been trying to get into John Watson's file, the last attempt managed to get most of his information except the highly classified information and the past few years" Athena said knowing without looking at Mycroft that her boss had a frown on his face and she hadn't even gotten to the worse news. "On reviewing the CCTV footage of John, it was discovered that a few hours ago six people tried to grab John off the street, but John managed to get away and we lost him as he fled across the rooftops. But he popped back up seen going onto Baker Street and it is certain that he is in the flat."

Mycroft defiantly growled at that, he should have been on top of this, John Watson was his responsibility, and he had promised Sherlock that he would keep him safe. Mycroft considered John a part of his family a worthy feat in itself, and people should know better than to mess with his family. He cursed the alien invasion, the political shit storm it had generated was a nightmare, Mycroft had barely managed a few hours of sleep since it had happened between handling the British Government, the World Council, and SHIELD, beside knowing that John was unhurt in the invasion Mycroft had let him be pushed to the side and his security had went lax as most of his minions were off in the field trying to clean up this mess.

"Gather a team, were heading to Baker Street until all this mess is straightened out he is going to a safe house. I'm sure that Mummy would enjoy his company for a few weeks" Mycroft mused as he headed out to the waiting car with Athena trailing behind him. "Were you able to track the hack back to the source?"

"The hacker is in London Sir, and seems to be American, but they shut down once they realized I had breached their defenses, they scrubbed the hard drive before any important data was pulled from it, all we did manage to get was a playlist Sir."

Mycroft tapped his umbrella against the seat, trying not to be amused, Athena was the best at her job and it was not often that she didn't get what she wanted from a computer. But it worried Mycroft, who were these people and what did they want with John?

* * *

Fitz wasn't lying when he said that Speedy's had the best sandwiches, the team was enjoying their sandwiches and Simmons had even coaxed Skye into trying some of the tea which Skye admitted was pretty good. It was nice just to relax and have a little team building that didn't involve missions and villains.

May glanced at the door out of habit as the bell over the door sounded and an older woman with reddish hair dressed in a purple shirt and a black skirt walked in. A few people greeted her, and May classified her as a non-threat, the woman went to the counter and placed an order before setting down at a table not too far from the team, when another older

"Martha, did I see Dr. Watson earlier" asked the older lady and it took everything in the group to not snap their head to stare at the two older women.

"Yes, the poor dear. John hasn't been the same since, well you know" sighed Martha. "It's been hard for him, they were so close" she smiled sadly. "But it's good to have one of my boys back in 221 B, where they belong, even if it is for a few days.

The other woman patted this Martha on the shoulder and switched the subject to other things while the mind of Coulson was racing. By pure dumb luck they had stumbled upon their quarry that he was above their heads. May raised an eyebrow and Coulson nodded wiping his mouth before standing up motioning the rest to follow him out the door.

"What's the plan Coulson?" asked Ward as they piled back into their car, just to be sure that they weren't overheard.

"Infiltrate the building, subdue the target, return to the bus" replied Coulson as he watched the woman that had leaked the information walk out arm in arm with the other woman going down the street. "From the information he is alone in the apartment we know what to expect from him and won't be caught unaware."

Exiting the car, Coulson took the lead as they went through the street door and started up the steps to the apartment that was labeled 221 B, the rest of the team coming up behind them. The door was unlocked as Coulson tried it and swung open noiselessly.

Simmons eyes widened when she entered the flat behind Fitz. On the wall there was a large yellow smiley face with what looked like bullet holes in it. There was also a picture of a skull on the wall, while a real skull was set on the mantelpiece. Beside the mantle was what appeared to be a cluedo board that had a knife stuck threw it. In front of the fireplace were two chairs that faced each other, a compact red one with a Union Jack Pillow and black leather chair opposite it. The kitchen appeared to have a miniature lab with a microscope and beakers and test tubes, all covered in a fine layer of dust.

There were sounds of movement above them and suddenly the door behind them closed loudly and the agents turned to look at a sheepish Skye as she mouth 'Sorry' The movement upstairs stopped and then it started to move.

"Mrs. Hudson, I told you not to get me anything" came the voice of the Doctor floating from the upstairs bedroom getting closer as steps could be heard descending the stairs. Phil, Ward, and May drew their guns as the good Doctor stepped into the living room a fond but annoyed look on his face that immediately smoothed over as he froze when he saw who was in his flat. His hand moved to the back of his waistband to where his Browning was still located.

"I wouldn't Doctor Watson" said Coulson, his voice hard. "Don't make this harder than it has to be. Just come quietly and no one will get hurt." John eyes flew around trying to find an escape but he knew it was hopeless there was no choice but to surrender. Slowly he raised his hands up in surrender and the dark haired man stepped forward with handcuffs.

John allowed himself to be disarmed and restrained as the lead agent and the woman kept a gun on him, the other three stood near the kitchen watching the proceeding. John had hoped that by now Mycroft would have realized his predicament. He just hoped that were ever he was going that eventually Mycroft could get him out of. "Who are you people?" he asked as the cuffs were dug into his wrists.

The man in the suit answered, "Were Agents of SHEILD, Dr. Watson" and that was all he said as the dark haired agent grabbed him by his elbow, his other hand still holding the gun as he began to led John towards the 17 stairs that lead to the outside.

The door was suddenly slammed open and Ward saw a woman in a skirt before his gun was being kicked out of the way. But before he could engage more men flooded the small apartment and the SHIELD team found itself at these men in black's mercy. The woman who had entered first was kneeling next to Watson, who someone had found himself on the floor. The younger members of the team, Skye, Fitz, and Simmons flinched from the cold hard glare and low growl that came from the woman as she worked on getting the cuffs off of Watson, quietly murmuring what sounded like apologizes for being late, that **he** would get to the bottom of this. Coulson briefly wondered who **he** was as he and the rest of his team were forced to their knees with their hands on top of their heads. But no answer was forthcoming as the men in suits stood silently, waiting when the sound of the door to the street was opened and closed.

All eyes turned towards the door as a steady tapping came from the stairs, and all waited with bated breath as a man slowly and confidently walked through the door with an umbrella in his hand. Cold gray eyes surveyed the scene making Simmons and Skye shudder with the power of it. It seemed to dissect every little detail, making them feel so exposed. The power seemed to roll off this man, and Skye knew that this was not a man to cross.

Meanwhile Coulson was trying to figure this knew man out. If it was another interested party he knew that the woman wouldn't have released Doctor Watson. But nothing in the information Skye had gotten from Watson's files told of someone of this magnitude in the man's past. So the question was who this, and what had he gotten his team into?

Mycroft leaned on his umbrella, John was safe, Athena would have hurt anyone that would touched the Doctor. It never stopped surprising him the soft spot the woman had for John Watson. It must have had something to do with the man's jumpers, but Mycroft had get to prove it. But know that he was assured that he was safe he could put on a little power display and find out why SHIELD was after John.

"Agent Coulson, my you have good color for one who died a few months ago, it must have been because of the beaches in Tahiti" said the man in the suit, twirling his umbrella. Coulson twitched at the mention of the event, warning bells going off in his head that the man was even more dangerous than previously thought.

Mycroft let a slow smirk spread across his face as the twitched he garnered out of this man, also noting that the smile seemed to unnerve the rest of the little group, while John seemed to stiffly the urge to roll his eyes.

"You seemed to have me at a disadvantage Sir, you know my name but I do not know yours" replied Coulson.

"I would be surprised if you did" replied the man, "Nicholas is usually the only one I deal with when I deal with SHIELD." May kept her face blank but felt a sense of dread, not just anyone would have enough gall to call Director Fury by his first name, this man was either really stupid or he was even more powerful than Director Fury. "I am Mycroft Holmes, and I want to know exactly what you planned on doing with Dr. Watson."

Coulson eyes widened slightly, he had heard of the man that had taken over the World Council after the Manhattan incident. Fury had admitted that the man wasn't someone to mess around with he kept the Council in line and they were know more prone to listen to Fury's advice instead of trying to dictate to him when it came to incidents around the globe. "We were under orders to bring Dr. Watson in for evaluation" Coulson said carefully. Mycroft stared at the man, tapping his umbrella before turning to John.

"John your laptop?" asked Mycroft, his tone significantly warmer than it had when addressing Coulson.

"Upstairs" replied John, rubbing a hand over his face, with a why me face. Mycroft looked at Athena, but she gave a small shake of her head indicating that even though their men outnumbered the SHIELD agents, his PA was not going to move from her protective stance in front of John. Holding back the urge to sigh and pinch the bridge of his nose he motioned for one of the minions closest to the stairs to go into John's room and retrieve the bit of hardware.

The man did so silently, and Mycroft looked again at the Agents. Agent Coulson, the Calvary, and the dark haired agent, a black ops specialist it would seem, were the ones that needed to be watched. The other three were less of a threat, more technicians than actual field agents. The boy was an engineer, while the girl that reminded Mycroft of Molly was a bio-chemist. They were both young, graduated earlier from the academy; the boy was romantically interested in this girl while the girl saw them as just friends. Both are British in origin, but were recruited to SHIELD and work quite well as a unit. The last girl was basically a civilian, orphan, not so trusted judging by the bracelet on her arm, she was the hacker that got into his systems. It was her computer skills that attracted the attention of SHIELD, as well as the black ops specialist that kept glancing at her with concern. It would seem that the three senior members of this group were very protective of the three younger, each were personally handpicked by Coulson. It was clear if Mycroft threatened the younger ones he could expect retaliation from the other three.

Nodding to his men, he made a slight motion to the couch. The three younger agents were forced up by their elbows, and as expected the other three tensed ready to burst into action but settled down as all that happened was the three were forced onto the couch. Were the bio-chemist quickly grabbed her fellow agents hands and squeezed. By this time the minion had returned from John's room with the laptop which he placed on the coffee table beside Sherlock's old chair.

Athena did not need any promoting to know that she would have to move. So she maneuvered John to stand behind the chair before she sat down and opened John's computer. Quickly cracking threw the password he went into their own network. From her space on the couch that Skye had been relocated to, she watched amazed as the woman's fingers flew over the keyboard and when the woman glanced up at her with a smirk Skye knew that this was the person that had out-hacked her.

When her fingers finally stopped moving she turned to look at Mycroft, "The connection with Director Fury is on Sir." Turning the computer to face her boss, the SHIELD team watched as the face of Director Fury appeared on the screen.

"Mr. Holmes" he said in greeting.

"Nicholas" Mycroft intoned, "When I agreed to allow your agents onto my soil to clean up, that is all that I gave you permission to do" he said in a menacing voice sending shivers down many of the people's spines including Fury's. "I did not give you permission for you to send you agents to abduct British citizens."

Fury suppressed the wince, he had hoped that the taking of the Doctor could be done smooth and quietly, without catching the Iceman's all seeing eye. He had sent his best Agent Coulson to get this done, who rarely ever failed. Now he had to explain himself to Mycroft bloody Holmes.

"Mr. Holmes beside picking up any dangerous objects that were brought by the alien invasion. I have teams that are interviewing all those that were at the college that day" returned Fury, hoping that this was the case, that Coulson hadn't been caught trying to take the Doctor.

"Yes interviewing in one thing Nicholas, yet your agent, Agent Coulson and his team has tried twice today to abduct Dr. John Watson, who I might add is a close personal friend, I dare to go as far as say a part of my family. My Mother is very fond of him" Mycroft said softly, watching as the usual stoic face of Nicholas Fury go slightly ashen. "He is under my protection, and I don't take kindly to people threatening my family. I have made people disappear for far less and not lose a single ounce of sleep. Now let's try this again, why did you send your Agents to abduct Dr. Watson?"

Skye gripped Simmons hand hard, both were wondering if today was their last day before being disappeared by this man. She glanced at Coulson who despite trying to appear calm, couldn't help the look of fear as he looked at his team.

"Mycroft, your scaring them" came the calm voice of the Doctor, who walked out from behind the chair and gently touched his arm. Seeing the look on Coulson's face had been too much for John, as he had seen the same face on Sherlock at the pool when John had opened the parka to reveal the vest of explosives. He couldn't help but remember how helpless he felt in that situation, thinking that his best friend was going to die. As always Mycroft seemed to know exactly what he was thinking as his finger gently squeezed his hand as they pushed it off of his suit jacket.

"Apologies" murmured Mycroft looking at the Agents around the flat. Fury couldn't believe what he had just seen and heard. An apology from the Iceman, because of one man's reprimand, if they didn't have the video of Watson picking up the hammer Fury would have Coulson drag him in for this feat because this man was powerful in more ways than one. The apologetic Mycroft soon disappeared and he set his cool gaze at Fury demanding an answer.

Fury let loose the sigh he had been holding in, "During the cleanup our teams discovered a functioning camera in the area of the alien vessel first landed. This was discovered in the same tape."

On the laptop the video of John walking through the debris started playing. John looked confused why was this so important, while Mycroft watched in shock as John picked up what he quickly identified as Thor's hammer. Fury stopped it after John put the hammer down and his face reappeared on the screen.

"Now you see Mr. Holmes why we wanted to bring Dr. Watson in."

Mycroft ignored Fury and snapped to look at John, "You picked up the hammer?" he questioned in disbelief.

John shifted uncomfortably under his gaze still confused, "I just moved it out of the way, what is the big deal it was just a hammer?"

* * *

Hoped you liked, please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Mycroft just shook his head in amazement while the SHIELD Agents shared incredulous looks. "You don't know the seriousness of that action do you John? I always thought you were a unique man being able to befriend Sherlock, but this just proves it. Only those who are worthy are able to pick up the hammer, and Thor claims that the only people who have been able to lift it was himself and his Father Odin. When he first landed on earth, a whole town tried to lift his hammer from where it landed, even tried pulling it out with a truck."

John cringed as he always did when someone tried to tell him that he was somehow special, it had been pounded into him as a child that he was nothing and would never be anything. After getting discharged he had faded into the background, even working with Sherlock he was ignored and often referred as Sherlock's pet or his errand boy. Sherlock and later Mycroft and Athena had been the only ones to look at him since the Army like he was worth something. So being confronted with the fact that he was special he immediately denied it. "Maybe it was just a fluke, as it's been pointed out I'm just plain ordinary Dr. Watson not anything special."

Mycroft wanted to shake John when he heard that, few people realized that underneath John's core of steel was the insecurity that he was nothing. It had taken quite a few meeting with the Doctor to realize this and the unearthment of John's childhood records to know why. Nathan Watson had a heavy hand when he was drinking and his son was often the target. It amazed Mycroft to read between the lines of the records to realize that it what type of man John was, to raise above all the hardship that to become Doctor, a surgeon and a Captain in the Army, a good and honorable man. When all indicators said he would end up like his Father and sister, a dead beat alcoholic with anger issues.

So after hearing John degrade himself, Mycroft didn't hesitate to walk until he was in front of John and gently but firmly he put his hands ontop of John's shoulders and squeezed. John's eyes rose to meet his and Mycroft looked deep into the Doctor's eyes, most people would bow down under the weight of his stare but John once again proved how different he was when he held it with no problem.

"John, you are anything but ordinary. You have survived so much, you survived Afghanistan, survived a gunshot that should have killed you, and you didn't give into despair when you returned to London with no purpose. You befriended my brother, and trust me when I say that you have to be special to do that" Mycroft managed to not to sigh when John turned his face away guilt flashing in his eyes, Mycroft gently shook him. "Sherlock's suicide wasn't your fault John, he made his own choices and not anything you or I could have said could have stopped him."

Simmons gasped as she suddenly realized why Dr. Watson was familiar, "Sherlock Holmes? The Sherlock Holmes! The consulting detective? " she whispered, mentally kicking herself that she hadn't realized earlier the connection. Her parents had told her all about the detective while she had been in the academy, about his popularity in solving crimes, to the scandal, and finally his suicide.

John looked at her and she cringed at the pain in his eyes. "Sorry" she murmured. John sighed and stepped out from under Mycroft hands and walked past everyone and made his way into the kitchen. Athena made to follow him, but a hand motion from Mycroft had her retreating back to her seat.

"It would be wise from here on not to mention my brother in front of Dr. Watson, they were quite close and the memories are still fresh" said Mycroft softly tapping his umbrella against the ground. They all stood in awkward silence as they heard John move around the kitchen many recognized the sound of the kettle being turned on.

John chose to remained in the kitchen instead of going back out to the living room. He needed some time to sort the feeling that came by the young girls honest inquiry. John mourned Sherlock every day in the past year, visiting his grave at least once a week, more depending on how bad his week was. Some people saw this as proof that they were a couple and John was mourning his lover. But those people were idiots, John looked at Sherlock like one would a younger brother, someone that had to be protected and shown what was right or wrong, in John's mind Sherlock was the little brother he never had. And despite what Mycroft said John felt that he was at fault for Sherlock's death. He shouldn't have let the stress get to him on that last day causing him to snap at his best friend. John regretted calling the man that had such a great heart a machine. So as the kettle whistled John took a deep breath and clenched his left hand, and pushed the feeling back into their box for now and started to prepare a cup of tea.

Conversation had kept on once John had retreated to the kitchen as Mycroft and Fury began to converse.

"It would be beneficial to see if this was a onetime thing, wouldn't you agree Mr. Holmes" queried Fury.

"Indeed," said Mycroft, "And easy to arrange since Thor has maintained his residence with Ms. Jane Foster and her team here in London" smirking a little, it was like a one up on Fury to have one of his Avengers here in London.

"Yes, so it would seem. But since the phenomenon Dr. Foster was tracking has passed it won't be long until she returns to the US" replied Fury. Coulson tried not to roll his eyes as the two more powerful men on the planet started to have a pissing contest, he was relieved when Dr. Watson re-entered the room with a mug of tea and settled in the red chair with the Union Jack pillow, he seemed content to ignore everyone in the room as he sipped on his tea and silence reined in the flat until.

"Yoo-hoo John" came a woman's voice. Mycroft's minions acted fast, jerking the other Agents off the ground to their feet and pushed them so they were against the wall while any signs of weapons were quickly put away and the connection with Fury was cut. The only person who didn't move was John as the door to the flat opened to reveal the elderly lady from the shop. She paused briefly at the sight of so many people in the flat, but seeing John in his chair across from Mycroft she started forward again. "I know you said not to get you anything dear, but you look a bit on the thin side. Really dear you need to take better care of yourself, you are a Doctor after all" said the woman, ignoring the people around her as she deposited the food into the Doctor's lap.

"Now I expect you to eat that since I bought it, just this once mind you I'm your landlady not your housekeeper" she said with a fond smile, squeezing his shoulder gently.

"Yes Mrs. Hudson" answered John, managing a genuine smile for her. He had missed her, had missed this as he gently took the sandwich out and began to eat it earning a pat on the head from her.

"Good boy," she said gently before looking at Mycroft. "Now Mycroft are these five friends of yours?" she asked gesturing at the five SHIELD Agents.

"Mere acquaintances, I assure you" answered Mycroft mildly.

Mrs. Hudson hummed in agreement not quite believing it as she looked at the sheer number of Mycroft's men crowded into the flat and the slightly nervous looks on the younger ones on her couch. "Well if these go out the windows like the last Americans please try to avoid my bins, and I expect you to make sure nothing happens to John, not like the last time" she told the man sternly.

Mycroft nodded solemnly at the woman, "Of course Mrs. Hudson."

Mrs. Hudson nodded assuredly, "Good, I'll be downstairs if you need me, heavens knows what trouble will come from SHIELD poking about."

John paused half way with the sandwich in his mouth when he heard this; he made to lower it when he changed his mind. "I don't want to know" he mumbled continuing to eat the sandwich he had been given.

"Go out the window?" blurted Skye.

"Yes, American CIA made the mistake of trying to hold Mrs. Hudson hostage. I lost count how many times he was thrown out our window before being dragged up and thrown again" said John taking a sip of tea. "Most London criminals knew better than to touch our landlady, but Americans needed the lesson pounded in them." His eyes flashed as a predatory mask fell of his features as he looked at the SHIELD Agents. "If you had touched her to try to get to me I would have made that bluff I said about your Agents come true, Agent Coulson, and I wouldn't have just stopped with those two" he said ominously, shivers ran down the teams spines at the sight of the man that just oozed danger.

But mask fell away and soon it was fuzzy Dr. Watson drinking his tea, looking nothing like that man that just threatened the lives of Coulson's entire team over the harming of his landlady. Soon he was done and set the mug down on the side table and turned to Mycroft.

"So are we done here or am I about to be kidnapped?" John wanted to curse as he saw the slow smirk take over Mycroft features and before he could protest he was out the door and in the back of a car before he could even protest with Athena beside him.

As they began to move John had the strong urge to be in the same car as Mycroft as they started to make their way across London to where Thor was living. He felt like one of those slides that went under Sherlock's microscope, as if every eye in the car was on him, well expect for Athena. The Agent had been the one to pull him into the black car with the younger agents leaving the lead car for Coulson and Mycroft. But in the car she had John sitting right next to her, and though she appeared to be on her Blackberry, John knew she was on high alert.

Agent May and Ward seemed okay to just ignoring them, but the other three Agents were looking at him with curiosity in their eyes. Though Simmons seemed a little gun shy after her comments back in the flat.

Tired of the staring he finally addressed the three, "Was there something you wanted?"

The boy looked at the girls before looking back at John, "No not exactly, but what was it like?" asked Fitz. John's brow creased with confusion not understanding what he was asking.

"What Fitz meant was, what was it like to hold Thor's hammer" asked Simmons. John opened his mouth to answer except Simmons continued on explaining in scientific jargon what she meant, which he didn't understand a word but felt that Sherlock would have understood perfectly.

"Woah Simmons, don't break the Doctor," cut in Skye she said smiling at the other girl before turning to John. "Sorry sometimes these two get like that, don't remember that us normal people don't understand all the science stuff."

John smiled a little his mind returning to Sherlock once again remembering his great leaps in deduction that made perfect sense to him but were a jumble to everyone else. "It's fine, and to answer your first question, I didn't really pay attention when I picked it up it just felt normal to me. I thought at the time it was just a relic from one of the displays in the college."

Fitz and Simmons looked disappointed that that was all John felt from the experience. Athena chuckled next to him, and John suddenly thought of something. "So how did you track me to Baker Street?" asked John curiously.

"Well it was actually just pure chance," said Skye, "See we only went to the café because Fitz and Simmons recommended it and we overheard your landlady say you were upstairs."

John snorted, "Of course, I ran all the way back to Baker Street on top of rooftops for nothing, thwarted by Mrs. Hudson and Mrs. Turner." Then he turned to Athena, "What alerted Mycroft, I thought he was busy with clean up?"

Athena looked apologetic, "Apologize John for not catching it earlier, I caught it when She started to hack your file, the IT branch held her off until I could get there but by that time She had most of your file already." Athena glared at Skye for a moment before continuing. "We were on our way to Baker Street to put you in a safe house, Mummy will be disappointed to learn you are not coming after all."

Skye frowned and caught Wards eye in the review mirror and mouthed the word 'Mummy?' while John sighed.

"Well I hope you tell Mrs. Holmes that I am sorry for that" John said, hating to disappoint the Holmes matriarch. Ever since meeting Mrs. Holmes he had been charmed by her, well more than charmed really. She reminded him of his own dearly departed Mother that sometimes it hurt, even though the memories were only half-remembered Mrs. Watson having passed away while John was still a child. Likewise Mrs. Holmes adored John, taking him in as part of the family the first time they had been introduced. Insisting that John called her Mummy, and treating him as one of her own boys it had been a shock to John.

"Already taken care of John, though she is disappointed that she won't see you she told me to tell you to remember to take care of yourself. She's already lost one son, she doesn't want to lose another by his own negligence, also please call her Mummy" said Athena with a small smile.

"Tell her I'll try" said John softly, ignoring the Agents that were looking as uncomfortable as John was feeling. He was astounded that even after a year after Sherlock's death that she still considered him family. Not even willing to listen as he tried to explain why she shouldn't, of their last conversation they had and the day leading up to the Fall. Just like Mycroft wouldn't leave him be, and telling these people that John was family was more than the man who grew up in a broken home could understand. Besides his sister John had no family and even that they weren't close. It wasn't until moving in with Sherlock did he find his family. An annoying older brother in Mycroft, a younger brother in Sherlock, a Mum in Mrs. Hudson and Mrs. Holmes, a father figure in Mr. Holmes, and cousins in Molly and Lestrade, even Athena was like his older sister, how Harry should have been. They were his family and try as he might to isolate himself they would not let him sink into a pit of despair and for that he was grateful.

In the other car, there was silence as the two men rod facing each other and content to ignore the other until Mycroft spoke. "You have questions, Agent Coulson" stated Mycroft looking at the Agent who for the past few moments had snuck a few glances at the man.

"Indeed, I was just wondering how this man who if you read his file is totally average, managed to become close to one of the most powerful men in the world?" said Coulson looking at Mycroft with a curious expression. "I mean how did you even meet him?"

"I kidnapped him and offered him money to spy on my brother," said Mycroft looking out the window to watch London roll by.

Coulson laughed, thinking that Mycroft was joking but stopping when he saw the expression on his face. "Wait your serious?" asked Coulson.

Mycroft nodded, "My brother had been taken advantage of many times in his life. The nature of his work and extension mine is confidential so when strange new people entered his world I vetted them. If they were willing to take money from me than it wouldn't stop them from taking money from someone else for information they gathered. John Watson was the first man to say no to me even before I even mentioned a number, he wasn't even afraid that a strange man had brought him off the street just asked why I didn't call him on his mobile to arrange the meeting instead of ringing every phone he walked past until he picked up. John decided that night he was on Sherlock's side and that has yet to change."

"You see my brother was a difficult man to get along with, most barely tolerated him for five minutes. But John was different, he liked Sherlock because he was Sherlock with all his quirks, and quite shockingly Sherlock liked him, not tolerate, but genuinely liked him and cared about his opinions. John was Sherlock's first real friend and John was therefore the only one that could keep my brother somewhat in line. One could go as far as to say John was Sherlock's moral compass and guardian all wrapped up in those hideous jumpers. John Watson is almost always underestimated and quickly proves many people wrong such as yourself and your teammates when you first tried to take him off the street."

"So even though I am shocked to find that John can lift the hammer, I can't say I am surprised because once again I have made the mistake of underestimating John. I have come to find that John is a walking contradiction and I will never fully be able to solve the puzzle that is John Watson."

Coulson nodding understanding a little, but one part puzzled him, "What was so different about our brother?"

Mycroft sighed, what a loaded question. "If you asked my brother he would reply he was a high-functioning sociopath. The only thing that mattered to him was the puzzle that came with the Work. He didn't care for people's feeling if they got in the way; he made more than one victim cry at a crime scene. This made people think of him as cold and unfeeling, a Freak" he hissed, hating that word. "They mocked him for his talents and shunned him. My brother was once a friendly loving child, but the world made him build impossible thick walls to hide behind. Until John came along, he was the first to tell my brother what he did was brilliant and amazing instead of getting offended that Sherlock had just laid bare his life at his feet. John brought Sherlock's more humane side out, and made him warmer and more bearable to be around. When the media turned on my brother calling him a fake and a criminal, John was the one of the handful to firmly stay on my brother's side, never once believing any of the lies, he even punched the Superintendent of Scotland Yard for insulting my brother. After Sherlock's suicide, John was left to brave the media backlash, suffered through the Yards investigations into Sherlock's cases and the accusations that he was my brother accomplice for many of these crimes. Though all that he stayed firm in his belief that Sherlock was a genius and not a fraud."

With that the car went back into silence until they arrived outside of Thor's residence. John recognized it, Sherlock having had a private case here not long after John had moved in with him. It was in a nicer part of London, and actually not very far from Baker Street by roof tops. Coulson led the way into the building and one uncomfortable lift ride later they were standing in front of a normal door and Coulson knocked on. The door opened to a dark-curled haired girl with bright red lipstick wearing an Iron Man t-shirt with jeans.

"Suit are you here to bring back my I-Pod" demanded the young woman glaring at Agent Coulson as she blocked the doorway.

"I'm sorry Ms. Lewis but I'm here to talk to Thor" said Coulson with a smile "But next time I see Director Fury I'll ask about it." It took John a few seconds to realize that this was the girl that he had seen snogging that boy as he had been pulled into the portal.

Ms. Lewis smiled and opened the door, "Sweet, Thor, the Men in Black want to talk to you" she called moving further into the flat. John followed Mycroft and Coulson in, eyes landing on the hammer that threatened to change his life hanging innocently beside the door on a coat rack. They entered the kitchen area where a blond older man was reading a newspaper, but stopped and stared as they entered.

John blinked at the man, recognizing him from the tellie as the naked man that had run about Stonehenge. Apparently he wasn't as crazy as everyone thought he was.

"Dr. Selvig, how are you today?" asked Coulson.

The man waved him off, "Fine, fine, Thor will be in, in a minute he's out on the balcony with Jane."

As if summoned the balcony doors opened and a giant of a man stepped in with a petite woman beside him. John had seen pictures of the Asgardian before, but the man looked so much bigger than his pictures suggested. Tall and muscular he had flowing golden hair with a beard and clear blue eyes that seemed full of joy, but John could also see great sorrow hidden in them. "Thor, Dr. Foster" greeted Coulson with a smile. The Thunder God immediately smiled and stepped forward.

"Son of Coul is does my heart wonders to see you safe and hale my friend. I rejoiced when Heimdall saw that you had survived. What brings you to my Lady's dwellings?" he asked as he hugged the Agent of Shield. After a few back slaps he was set down and Coulson motioned for John to step forward.

"It would seem that we have found the man that picked up Mjolnir after the Dark Elf attack, Thor this Dr. John Watson" said Coulson.

"Doctor? What's your field of study?" interrupted Jane from her place beside Thor, her intelligent eyes were looking John over as if his clothing would give it away, and John felt a flash of pain when he realized that Sherlock would have been able to deduce that. Mycroft and Coulson were the only ones who saw the brief second of grief twist John's face before it smoothed out and he offered Jane a small smile.

"Medicine, I used to specialize in trauma surgery but now I'm more of a GP these days" answered John, Jane opened her mouth to reply when Darcy decided to give her opinion.

"Wait a minute this guy, sweater guy picked up mew-mew?" demanded Darcy, at John's slightly offended look she quickly added. "Sorry dude, I was just expecting someone with Thor like muscles." She gestured at Thor's impressive muscles, compared to Thor John looked even smaller than he usually did.

"The size of the warrior doesn't matter Darcy, but the size of his heart" rumbled Thor as he glanced up and down at John. "Sometimes the appearance of the warrior hides what he truly is, like the Midgard expression a wolf in sheep's clothing."

Mycroft's eyes twinkled for the briefest of seconds before his mask slipped firmly back into place. That description was perfect for John, swapped in his fluffy sweater he looked like he couldn't harm a fly. People gravitated to him since he looked so cuddly and adorable, but those looked past the surface was often surprised at the hard, efficient soldier that didn't hesitate to pull the trigger when the situation called for it.

"Um, right" said John awkwardly, the tips of his ears lightly read from embarrassment at the comparison. Coulson seemed to have mercy on him and went on to introduce the rest of the team and finally Mycroft. Then Coulson proceeded to tell Thor why they had come and wanting to satisfy his own curiosity if the mortal could pick the hammer again.

"Here my friend" he said placing the hammer on the kitchen table and motioned John forward. John squared his shoulders like he was going to battle as he walked forward ignoring every eye that was on him as he stood directly in front of the hammer. John took a deep breath, certain he was about to be made a fool of, not believing for a second that he was worthy of it. With a steady hand he reached out and grasped the handle before pulling and every breath in the room was held as the hammer was easily raised up from the table.

John looked down in disbelief at the hammer in his hand, wondering why it worked. Lost in his own little world he didn't see the calculating look in Thor's eyes. "Mjolnir is a fickle mistress Son of Wat, it seems like she has deemed you worthy of being able to lift her. But I wonder if she also favors you with the power to use her."

This drew the entire attention of the room, John included. "Use her?" he asked.

Thor nodded solemnly, "Mjolnir grants me the ability to summon lightning and the other powers of a storm." Suddenly a feeling of apprehension filled John as he remembered the rumble of thunder that sounded in the sky at the college as he held the hammer that stopped when he set it down. Before he could protest Thor lead him outside to the balcony and John could swear he could smell rain in the air. Though he tried to argue with himself that it was London and it always smelled like rain.

"If this works Dr. Watson, you might want to remove your outer garment. The first time I tried to use her power Mjolnir gifted me with a set of armor. It might that she might gift you in the same manner and the armor will form to be close to the skin."

John sighed setting the hammer down before pulling off his jumper until he was standing in his white vest displaying the muscles that had previously been hidden.

"Dang, I take it back the Doc is ripped" cried Darcy hip bumping into Skye as she ogled him without shame. Dr. Watson might not be as impressive as Thor, but it was impressive in its own right. But then John turned around and displayed why he covered himself so much. The scar from the gunshot could partially be seen and it did not look pretty. The Agents of Shield had seen the after shoots of the original wound in the file but did expect it to look as bad as it did. Mycroft and Thor were the only ones who didn't avoid their eyes from the horrible scar. Thor was used to such wounds from battle and his respect for the Doctor went up for being able to survive such a wound. Mycroft respected the wound because it brought John to his family, without it Sherlock and John probably would have never met. He felt that avoiding it took out the respect they should have for the veteran who almost gave his life for Queen and Country, and saved so many more.

John bent down and picked the hammer back up avoiding the eyes that he knew would be full of pity for the scar on his shoulder.

"So all I do is raise it into the air?" asked John doubtfully, Thor nodded. John sighed and switched hands so that he gripped it with his right hand. The shoulder wound would not allow John to raise the hammer above his head, so he would have to use his non dominant hand.

"Well here goes nothing" muttered John feeling ridiculous as he gripped the handle tighter and lifted it high into the air. For a second nothing happened, and John felt relief it was just a fluke he didn't have the power to wield the hammer, he could only pick it up. Suddenly a bolt of lightning flew down from the previously clear sky, striking the hammer, John almost dropping it in surprise expecting to feel the shock of electricity flow through his body.

But he was amazed when he felt nothing and he watched as lightning danced across his fist that gripped the handle, around him the wind picked up until he was in the middle of his own tornado and he watched fascinated as metal started to flow were electricity touched him traveling down his arm, across his chest, and down the other arm, chinks of metal that reminded the soldier of pictures of chain mail. Once the electricity had traveled all the way to his other arm it stopped and the wind died down and John gently lowered the hammer to assess himself.

There was a cape on his back, blue, the same color as Sherlock's scarves, and as he looked down he realized he also had a helmet on. Gently removing it he was surprised to find that it was black and wings were that of an eagles thrown back as if diving. The armor covering his torso was mostly back with a few accents of silver, it was also light, a fact that surprised John thinking it would be heavy like those in museums. But the metal was light but tapping a finger against it he knew it was very strong, it also didn't restrict his movements too much. Satisfied he turned for the first time to look at the group on the rooftop.

Some were looking at him at awe, while Darcy was smirking and taking pictures with her phone. John looked Mycroft and Athena; Athena had a pained expression on her face while Mycroft face was carefully blank to reveal nothing that he was thinking. John looked down at himself shaking his head with a sigh, "A bit not good" he told himself as Thor started to approach him.

-p-pp-p

Sorry this took so long but have been a bit busy with my Grandpa's funeral, the birth of my first niece, and transferring to a university I have been a bit stressed and in no mood to write. But I hope this chapter makes up for it, please let me know what you think!


End file.
